Ticking Bomb
by ShroomsOnAcid
Summary: Over the years, Fredie like a bomb ready to go off. This time Sam pushes him too far and now he's about to explode.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A/N: What up people! This is gonna be my first chapter of Ticking Bomb and I'm pretty excited. Anyways, thanks for reading! I guess I should shut up now since a lot of my Author's Notes practically end up being longer than the story itself. Let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer: **The closest thing I own to iCarly is the computer that I'm writing this fic on.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty exciting for the three teenagers hanging out at Carly's Apartment. Well, at least two of them. Why? The second semester began tomorrow. Carly, was busy choosing which clothes she would wear tomorrow while Freddie was upgrading his computer. Sam, in the meanwhile, was searching in Carly's refrigerator for some ham.<p>

Typical Sam.

"Skirt or shorts?" A busy Carly asked Sam.

Typical Carly.

"Ummm…." Sam said with a mouthful of ham.

"Sam!" Carly said with a look of disapproval on her face.

The girls' conversation was interrupted by the technical producer of iCarly.

Sam was relieved. She definitely wasn't one of those girls that went crazy over a pair of jeans. Carly, could go to school with a pair of beat up sneakers paired with sweatpants and a tank top for all she cared. At that moment, all Sam cared about was her ham.

Freddie took a look at Sam and shook his head.

"Anyways, I just got the latest version of Cutting Room Flow. Now the set resolution for iCarly is 1920 x 1080p and it included a –

"Quit the nerd talk Freddork. God, I don't even see why you two are so crazed over this new semester. The only thing I'm happy about is that they're switching my schedule around so I don't have that stupid gym teacher again."

A chuckle couldn't help escape both of the brunette's lips.

"You mean that teacher Mr. Farticus?" Carly asked, her voice still shaky from laughter.

"Yeah, they really shouldn't hire former drill sergeants as teachers." replied Sam.

"So, don'tcha think we should work on that new bit for iCarly"

Freddie, took this opportunity to explain all the new features of cutting room flow.

'Looks like he's at it again' Sam thought.

She knew that even if she did try to stop him, he would go right back on to his nerd talk.

Meanwhile, Sam took this as an opportunity to catch up on her sleep.

The next day, Sam awoke to a Brunette girl forcing her to exit her dream about eating at a meat shop.

"Come on Sam!"

" No Mr. Piggles, I ordered 10 sausages" Sam mumbled in her sleep, half awake.

"SAM!"

Carly facepalmed. She knew it was gonna be a challenge waking Sam up.

"Wait!"

Carly snapped her fingers. She remembered a nifty trick she learned when they were little.

"Mmm, this gravy covered ham tastes delicious." Carly said.

Sam instantly woke up.

"GRAVY COVERED HAM! WHERE!" Sam yelled, fully awake .

"What are you talking about?

Nothing just thought I heard something about ham.

Come on, time for school."

Sam groaned. If there was one thing she hated, it was school.

It seemed like a split second before both of them were ready. They hopped inside Spencer's car. Carly forced Spencer to drive faster, motivated by soon arrived at school early. There barely wasn't anyone there. Carly spotted Freddie's familiar face in the small crowd. She wasn't surprised he got there so early.

"Hey Freddwinna" greeted the blonde headed demon

"Hey umm…. thing." Freddie retorted.

Sam chuckled to herself. Freddie hadn't changed at all being that he still wasn't able to make a good comeback to one of Sam's remarks.

The iCarly gang knew it would take a while for time to pass by so each of them entertained themselves. Freddie busied himself with his laptop while Carly applied makeup and Sam listened to her Pearpod.

Opposite to their beliefs, time went by pretty quick and the bell rang. They all rushed to their classes. Usually, wasn't this early for class but she knew Carly was going to be ticked if she didn't move fast enough.

Sam was surprised to find she had more than 2 classes with Freddie. Last semester, they had math together but they both sat far away from each other. Apparently, this semester was going to be different.

She arrived to her first hour to discover she and Freddie both had science together. Their teacher Ms. Taylor was getting ready to assign seats.

"Hello class, my name is Ms Taylor. Please move to the front of the room so I may choose your seating arrangements."

Sam let out a loud groan and groggily moved to the front of the class.

'As if today wasn't bad enough' thought Sam.

She tuned out pretty much everything that came out her new teacher's mouth until she heard her own name being called.

"Samantha Puckett you will sit at the front of the room."

Sam had a devious glare in her eyes.

"Excuse me, my name is SAM Puckett and I would prefer a seat in the back of the class." Sam said between gritted teeth.

"Sorry hun, but all the back seats are taken."

"Hmmph!" Sam grunted as she plopped down in her chair.

She was going to a spot in the back one way or another.

She noticed Fredbag had a seat in the back and thought up a plan.

She waited until the teacher walked out of the room. She put a sugary sweet smile on her face and walked over to Freddie's desk.

"How's it going Freddie?" asked Sam with an innocent look on her face.

"What do you want demon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, Sam just so you know, I'm anything but gullible."

'Ha. That's what he thought!'

"Look, let me sit here. Just for one day, I'll even give you a new Diablo laptop.

"Deal!"

'This guy got easier to trick by the minute.'

Sam dragged her chair to Freddie's desk and noticed his flashdrive that he stressed no one touched.

'Hmm…. this can come in handy' she thought

She slipped it in her pocket just before Freddie noticed.

"Teacher, Teacher!" Sam yelled

"Yes, Sam?"

"Freddie Benson stole my chair!"

Her plan would have gone perfect if a certain girl didn't happen to share the same class with them.

The teacher was just about to address the problem until she noticed Wendy's hand in the air, shaking it as if she had an emergency."

"That isn't true Ms. Taylor, I saw Sam take that chair from Freddie!"

Sam directed a glance of anger to Wendy's direction. If looks could kill Wendy would have dropped dead right that moment.

"Goodness Samantha, if you wanted to sit next to Fredward so bad you could have told me. I know your hormones are acting up but it looks like you took it to the extreme this time!"

Laughter escaped from every single student in the classroom. She felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

It wasn't too surprising that Sam ended up in detention a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Looks like we have some sort of cliffhanger. I dedicate this chappie to my good friend Dorion P. Sorry for stealing your map in 4th grade. I guess I kinda owe this apology to you since you gave the idea. Oh and by the way please stop calling me emo! It was a cat bite! I don't cut myself! I hope we can still be friends !<p>

I almost forgot about that little button down there. He gets a bit lonely sometimes. Maybe you can help him out!

Sorry for being a dork-SuchADork


End file.
